Little Shiva
by Vkitty
Summary: Based on a challenge by Kat. In a Hole In the World, before Fred could die, Wesley contacted Willow in time and she, knowing that Illyria couldn't die, instead made it a child in Fred's womb... FredWes
1. Default Chapter

Little Shiva  
  
Disclaimer: I own no Buffy and no Angel. I also own no plot, it's Kat's.  
  
Willow looked at her work and said the final words. "So mote it be," she said. "Hope it works," she added. She decided to wait a few minutes before calling Wesley to see if it worked.  
  
"Wes?" Fred asked in a tiny voice. Wesley was at her side in a second, ready to give her anything she wanted.  
  
"Yes, Fred?" he asked.  
  
"Hold me," she said. Wesley took her into his arms and she started convulsing, after a few minutes, she layed back down. Wesley checked to see if she was still alive and heard the phone ring in the distance. They could call back later.  
  
Fred woke up with this horrible feeling in the back of her head. Like something was wrong. But it couldn't be, she was still alive right?  
  
"Uh oh," she covered her mouth and made her way to the bathroom. She got there just in time and leaned over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. "Ugh," she said, sitting down on the linoleum floor and wiping her mouth. She managed to get up and look at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself, then looked at her profile, before fainting.  
  
"Fred?" Wesley asked, walking in. "Fred!" he ran into the bathroom and held the frail girl in his arms. It was true then, what Willow said. Fred was pregnant with a god-king.  
  
A/N: Gah, don't like this first part very much. But I thought I should get it out before PS82 comes out, so, here it is. Tell me how you like. Oh, and here's the challenge it was made from:

In _A Hole in the World,_ Angel and the team managed to reach Willow and in turn she cast a spell that prevented Fred from dying. But Illyria could not be killed and Willow knowing this, turned her into a baby growing inside of Fred's womb.  
  
Now Fred is pregnant with a God-King. 

Please review!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two

"I can't have a baby," Fred said. "I mean, what would my parents say? How are we going to take care of it? What if it's evil?" she babbled, her Texan accent becoming more pronounced as each second passed.

"Fred, honey," Wesley said, "we'll figure everything you. You don't have to worry,"

"I'm worrying," she said. "What if it's evil? Are we going to kill it? We can't kill a baby! What if it kills me?" she asked.

"We're going to do everything we can, all right?" Wesley asked.

"And-- but--what--"

"It's going to be fine," Wesley insisted.

"No! It's not going to be fine!" Fred yelled. She turned to Wesley with a frightened look, "What are we going to _name _it?" she asked. "We don't even know if it's a girl or a boy? Will it have to be a unisexual name? Like Kelly or...or...Wesley?" she asked. Wesley looked affronted.

"Wesley is a very good name for the child, I think," he said.

"But...but... a name like that wouldn't be right," Fred said. "I mean, imagine what the other kids would say,"

"That is if it's going to live," Wesley said.

"It has to live! I've decided!" Fred said.

"But, like you said, what if it's evil?" Wesley asked.

"No, it can't be evil. It has to be good," she said. "And it has to be a good name too like... well, nothing like Winifred, I'm sure about that."

"Here, I'm going to go talk to the others about this. To see what we can do," Wesley gave Fred a kiss on the hand then walked towards the door.

"Wesley?" Fred asked. "I really don't want to kill it," she said.

"We'll see what we can do," Wesley repeated.

"So, when's this thing going to be born?" Angel asked.

"Willow said that the growing process will take two months, then it'll be born." Wesley said.

"Okay, we're going to need an advanced guard on her, just in case she goes, you know--"

"Homicidal?" a petite woman entered the room with a hankerchief on her head and a blue apron on over a pink skirt and shirt-- the picture of the ideal fifties woman. "I have a full team on her already, and I've gotten nothing but good prenatal reports from the midwives," she said. She looked over at Wesley and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I introduce myself?" she asked.

"Wesley, this is Anastasja Petrovsky, Miss Petrovsky, this is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce." Angel said. "Petrovsky is in charge of the Wolfram and Hart baby center,"

"We have a baby center?" Wesley asked.

"Four staircases down and to the left, it's kind of out of the way." Petrovsky said. "We take care of the...special cases, demonic babies born to human mothers, god-alternates and the little witches, werewolves and the like," she smiled. "Feel free to drop by anytime,"

"What about the psychics, did they sense anything coming from her?" Angel asked.

"Nada," Petrovsky said. "A little bit of abnormal wave lengths but it's nothing to be worried about. Otherwise, nothing but mood swings from this momma," she said. "Miss Burkle does seem to have low iron, but we can fix that with a few sweet potato pies,"

"Sweet potato pies?" Wesley asked.

"Home remedy, it make the iron just shoot up. And they're much more enjoyable than the normal elephant pills," Petrovsky said.

"Send me reports about every single little thing that happens. Any changes and if you know..." Angel trailed off.

"Tell you how to kill it?" Petrovsky asked. "Everything seems normal right now, the worst that can happen at the moment is that she goes into--" A woman entered the room, looking very sweaty as if she had just ran a mile (and she probably did).

"Petrovsky!" she gasped. "Winifred Burkle's just gotten a contraction!"

"What?" Angel and Wesley asked, jumping from their seats.

"Whoa boy, we've got this all under control!" Petrovsky said, holding up her hands to stop them.

"You just said everything was fine!" Wesley said.

"And everything is fine! You two just sit up here and sip your brandy, if she indeed has gone into labor than it's nothing to worry about. You'll just have a premature god-king and it'll be in the incubator for a few days. Trust me, I delivered Queen Titania's baby, I think I know what I'm doing here," she said. She turned around and walked out, getting the details from the other woman. Wesley turned to Angel.

"Queen Titania's baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's been here for a couple hundred years," Angel said.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"AAAAAAHH!!!"

"Shush, shush, shush. Just keep taking deep gulps of air," the woman instructed. "In, out, in, out, that's good _nena_." Fred grabbed the woman by the shirt.

"Get this thing out of me!" she yelled.

"We have to see how everything pans out," the woman said. Fred leaned back and took big gulps of breath as another contraction ripped through her. Another woman walked into the room, flanked by a much younger looking woman.

"Where are the healers?" the woman yelled. "Why don't I have healers here?" Immediately two blue-tinged young women ran to Fred's aid and placed their hands on her stomach, relief was immediate.

"It's not going to come out," said one.

"It's too early," said the other.

"I thought so," the woman said. She rushed forward and shook Fred's hand. "I'm Anastasja, head of the Wolfram and Hart Baby Center," she said.

"We have a baby center?" Fred asked weakly.

"Miss Burkle, here's what's happening. You're going through a false labor, it happens very frequently and Iona and Esme here should be able to take the pain away completely in a few minutes. We're doing everything we can here to help you," she said.

"Where's Wesley?" Fred asked.

"Mr. Wyndham-Pryce is talking to Mr. Angel," Anastasja said. She looked at one of the girls standing around the bed. "Tea please," she snapped. The girl ran off in search of tea.

"Tea?" Fred asked.

"Tea is very relaxing, unless..you wish to be tense?" Anastasja asked.

"No, no, tea is good." Fred nodded. "Are-- is Angel going to kill it?" she asked.

"I've got about ten telepaths, twenty psychics and a few reader demons in the next room just sitting to give us any heads up on the outcome of the child, but everything seems fine right now." Anastasja said. "Would you like to peruse the baby books?" she asked.

"Actually, do you have Physicist Diaries volume three?" Fred asked. "I haven't been able to get around to reading the rest of it,"

"Certainly," Anastasja said. She turned to one of the girls behind her. "Physicist Diaries volume three?" she said. The girl nodded and ran off, narrowly avoiding a collision with the girl bringing back a food tray. "Don't worry, Miss Burkle," Anastasja started as the girl set down the tray full of tea and cookies on Fred's lap. "We're going to move heaven and earth if needed for your absolute comfort," she said.


End file.
